


Easy for You to Say

by InimitableBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Flintwood, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, POC!Marcus Flint, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Marcus has failed to give his family some news and is an inarticulate idiot.





	Easy for You to Say

**Author's Note:**

> JKRs characters, the title is from the noble Dave Grohl's lyrics, my writing.

"Say that again?!"  
"I _said_ it's easy for you to say Ols, you've actually got a supportive family. I've got a psycopath and an alcoholic. And, _oh yes_ , Pansy _fucking_ Parkinson my simply wonderful cousin" Marcus finishes his rant, his steel grey eyes glaring straight at Ol's dumbstruck face. Marcus frowns, a crease forming between his dark brows as he realises the burly Scot is on the verge of tears.  
"So what am I if I'm not your family?" he whispers "Do you not care about me the way I love you? Forget it, obviously not, I'm going" He turns and goes to move from the room. Panicking, Marcus realises his mistake.  
"Fuck, Ols, no!" he shouts "You aren't family because you're my whole world. Don't you understand that you're more important than them? _Ooof!_ " The black haired chaser staggers as he's hit full force by 15 stone of crazy keeper.

"I should have known, you idiot" Oliver sobs into Marcus' neck. Lifting his head, the soft brown waves a perfect counterpoint to Marcus' own almost buzzcut afro, he continues "I won't question why you don't want to tell them again" He kisses the warm pulse point at the back of Mar's jaw and, at last, Oliver feels the larger man's body relax into him. Feeling a cheek rest against the top of his head and a warm breath down the back of Ol's neck before the whisper comes  
"I'll send my mother and Pansy owls before the press release and the invites go out"  
"Thanks babe" says Oliver as he smiles into his fiance's shoulder, feeling the light pressure of the ring on his finger as he hugs the hottest man in existence as hard as he can. Letting go, he kisses the bigger man, taking advantage of the parted lips to deepen the kiss until they are body pressing like teenagers. Marcus stops to breathe, he leans his forehead against Oliver, panting slightly.

"Help me write the letters tomorrow" Barely waiting for the nod, he lifts the shorter man and carries him to the bed, a white painted cast iron thing they'd found the one time Oliver had managed to drag him antiquing. It sits at odds with the rest of the modern apartment but serves it's purpose as Marcus dumps his laughing boyfriend onto the mattress. He simply stares down in wonder until the Scot sobers enough to say  
"Come on filthy gorgeous, are you going to fuck me or not?" Startling, the darker man starts stripping with focused efficiency.  
"Get prepped Wood, I'm not mucking about the muggle way tonight"

Looking up from behind his hair the keeper breathes out " _shit_ ", his pupils blown wide. Marcus naked is a joy to behold. Clean lines, hard muscle, that fucking amazing butt all wrapped up in a beautiful dark caramel.  
Running his eyes round the tan line, Oliver swallows as he spies Mar's cock standing proud against the slightly paler skin. " _Shit_ ", he swallows again.  
The other man frowns slightly. "More doing, less looking" he orders, "you have way too many clothes on for my taste"  
Realising this is true, Ols makes short work of his t-shirt, trousers and pants, dropping them down the side of the bed he grabs his wand to perform a pair of extremely convenient spells. The bed dips behind him and a strong arm appears around his chest, pulling him close against the hard planes of Marcus' abs, back, back until he feels that beautiful cock resting between his cheeks. The hand not holding Oliver grabs and lifts his upper thigh slightly before it reaches forward between them and strokes firmly backwards all along his groin line and the length of his perineum until two fingers come to rest against his lubed and stretched ring.

The keeper fights to not squirm as his fiance rubs those two digits slowly back and forth across his rim, teasing, tantalising torture. When Ols is gasping and feels like he can stand no more, Marcus presses both fingers firmly into him. He virtually shrieks in relief and feels the other man smirk into his neck  
"Eager are we?" rumbles the stupidly sexy voice from behind (frankly it's a bedroom voice even when they're discussing vegetable choices in the middle of Sainsbury's). He twitches and gasps as the chaser slowly fucks him with those damn fingers.  
"You teasing fucker...you said...you weren't mucking about tonight"  
The smirk returns against his cheek "Very true, I better _pull my finger out_ " as he speaks, Marcus does just that. Oliver immediately mourns the loss, a disappointed moan falls from his lips, eliciting a low chuckle from the other.

The darker man arches backward and positions his tip carefully against the keeper's hole. Grindingly slowly he rolls forward with his hips. Both men groan as the taller seats himself fully into Oliver who suddenly feels beyond full after the gaping emptiness he'd felt just moments before. After a minute his body has adjusted to his partner's girth and the Scot nods. Marcus starts to thrust in langorous, rolling coils that cause him to hit the brunet's prostate every time. The room fills with Mar's satisfied hum and Ol's virtual screams, unable to hold the sounds in while Marcus fucks him so beautifully.  
Oliver is so hard it hurts, he is delirious with ecstasy but he keeps both hands on Marcus' forearm. Tonight touching himself would be cheating. His fingertips convulse against firm flesh and his eyes can't hold back the floodgates any longer. Once Marcus notices the tears rolling down the brunet's cheeks, he leans into the other man's ear and starts talking.  
"I love you" he says and Oliver shudders on his cock.  
"You're my world", he starts to pick up the pace, skin slapping on skin, Ol's alternating between chanting his name and inarticulate sounds.  
"I can't wait to officially be yours" the Scot starts arching backwards, nails digging into Marcus' forearm to the point of pain. They're both so close now, panting, hot, sticky, it's hard to move and talk but the dark man makes a herculean effort and manages.  
"Gonna be yours forever." It finally tips Oliver over the edge and he comes flexing and screaming. The clenching of his muscles is too much for Mar who follows him into oblivion just a few thrusts later. They lie together recovering until Marcus softens enough to slip out gently. He flops onto his back and gratefully takes a baby wipe and kleenex from Ol's outstretched hand.  
"Merlin, I'm a mess!" laughs the keeper as he cleans off his stomach.  
"Yeah, and you've got spunk all on you" retorts Marcus, slowly wiping his dick clean and lightly dodging the elbow Ols attempts to send his way.  
"C'mon, lie on your side and I'll clean you up before we sleep"  
Ols yawns "Yeah, 'kay, be gentle though"  
Marcus wriggles down so he can see the puffy ring leaking his own spunk. He feels a great wave of gratitude for this relationship, no matter what obstacles there may be.  
"Only the best for you babe" he says as he cleans Oliver gently and efficiently, finally leaning in to kiss him lightly on the bum cheek before dumping the wipes and moving back up the bed for snuggles. Yawning, the Scot cuddles into him, turning his head for a goodnight kiss and shuddering a little at the tingle of the cleaning charm that washes over his groin and bum.  
"Already have the best 'coz I got you" Ols mutters sleepily.  
"You stole my line" Marcus whispers, too late, the man he is holding is boneless and breathing deeply.  
Marcus smiles and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me here or on Tumblr (or rec me coffee shop au's bc I am coffee shop trash)


End file.
